Rindo
| jname = リンドウ | rname = Rindō | ename = N/A | first = Chapter 516; Episode 410 | affiliation = Kuja; Kuja Pirates | occupation = Pirate | jva = Satomi Satō | birth = September 16th }} is a black haired woman who is one of Boa Hancock's most trusted follower and accompany. She is a member of the Kuja Pirates, meaning that she is one of the elite Kuja tribe members. Her name was revealed in a SBS by Oda. Appearance Rindo wears a fancy orange frilled black jacket with purple spiral snake patterns on it. She lets it hang open, revealing her bosom and midriff. Her hair is cut short and tied back into a bun ontop of her head. Like Sanji, she always has a cigarette dangling off the side of her mouth. She wears a loose fitting orange belt which has a yellow and black patterned cloth in front of her waist. Like the other Kuja, she wears long black stockings with straps attached. Her skin bears a slightly darker tan than the rest of the island's residents. Personality Rindo has often shown to be very respectful and punctual towards her duties and Hancock but is often very aloof, showing no real surprise over the presence of Luffy on the island or the events that took place. Abilities and Powers Little has been revealed of her capabilities. It is assumed she can use Haki like all of the Kuja Pirates. She is seen carrying a giant bazooka with ease, therefore it can be assumed that she is very strong. Weapons She has been seen carrying around a large bazooka rifle. She is the only member of the Kuja Pirates tribe that seems to prefer to use a gun over a bow and arrow or even a sword. History Amazon Lily Arc Rindo was first seen on the Kuja Ship in the Calm Belt near Amazon Lily when Vice Admiral Momonga was requesting a meeting with Boa Hancock. After Hancock turned Momonga's crew into stone, the Kuja Pirates returned to Amazon Lily. Later, Luffy was captured for trespassing and was brought into the battle arena. Rindo and the other Kujas then witnessed Luffy's strength as he felled Bacura with a single punch. She then watched Luffy's fight with Boa Sandersonia and Boa Marigold and witnessed Luffy unleashing his Haoshoku Haki. After Luffy gained the upper hand, Sandersonia's back was nearly exposed, but Luffy covered it up. The Kujas immediately evacuate the arena. After the Trials of the Arena, she welcomed backed a newly de-petrified Marguerite and was surprised to hear that Luffy was brought to Kuja Castle. After Luffy came in good terms with the empress, Rindo was seen enjoying the party with Luffy. After Luffy resolved to save his brother from execution, Rindo and the Kuja bid farewell to Hancock and Luffy as they boarded Momonga's ship and promised to help take care of their county in their stead. Post-War Arc After Luffy rang the Ox Bell, she is seen on the Kuja ship stretching Luffy's leg. Two Years Later After picking up Luffy from Rusukaina Island and arriving somewhere close to Sabaody Archipelago, Rindo is seen bidding Luffy farewell as he sails to Sabaody Archipelago on a small boat. As the Straw Hats prepare to head for Fishman Island, the Kuja Pirates aid them by holding back the Marines. Trivia *Her name means gentiana scabra. References Site Navigation de:Rindō it:Lindow Category:Kuja Category:Kuja Pirates Category:Smokers Category:Whitebeard War Saga Antagonists Category:Former Antagonists Category:Amazon Lily Characters